Share them all!
by Forty3 Mudcrabz
Summary: When Tsukune is annoyed by not getting any quality time with Moka, he decides to secretly spend the day alone with her and when the girls find out he thinks it's only fair to spend a full day alone with each of them! WARNING LEMON! Tsukune Harem


Tsukune sighed as he moped along to another school day at Yokai academy. He loved the school and mostly everyone who attended, he was just never able to spend alone time with the girl he loved the most. Moka Akashiya. She always brought a smile to his face and warmth to his heart. He loved the other girls that he spent time with too, but he loved them differently, he felt a strong friendship with them even when they would try so hard to show him their love. For Moka he felt a love so strong it almost drove him insane.

He stopped when he heard loud footsteps, he glanced up and saw her. She ran towards him with a bright smile on her face, her pink hair flowed behind her. He opened his arms and they collided for a morning hug.

''Good morning Moka.''

''Good morning Tsukune.''

They released each other and stared into their eyes. Moka began to blush and got closer to him, Tsukune felt hot and his chest tightened, he knew that it was the right moment to finally kiss the girl he loved.

He closed his eyes and he suddenly his balance and hit the ground. He opened his eyes, Kurumu stood there scolding Moka, ''What the hell do you think you're doin? The first one who's gunna get a smooch from him is me!''

He slowly attempted to stand up but was knocked over again. ''No way! That's obviously going to be me!'' Yukari pleaded, holding him while he lied in pain.

''Oh please! He'd rather have a girl with big tits that he could fondle during it!'' Kurumu replied.

Yukari slammed down Tsukune and stood up to argue face to face with her. Mizore suddenly appeared out of thin air and knelt down beside him, ''Don't worry, you can fondle me if you wanna. It's _cool_ with me.'' She picked up his hand and rubbed her breast on the outside of her shirt with it. He shivered and jumped up.

Moka was standing a few feet away with eyes locked to the ground, ''W-we should get to class. We might be late.'' Started to walked away.

Tsukune felt depressed, every chance he got to finally kiss her, it would get ruined. Though he absolutely didn't hate the other girls for interfering. He loved the attention he received from his awesome friends, but he just wished he could have more time with Moka.

He sighed and walked along with everyone else leading to a depressing day. The only thing he thought about was a way he could possibly spend more time with the girl he loved.

He gazed into deep thought all the way through class and even lunch. Multiple times the girls would poke him to see if he was conscious. Suddenly after a few hours, he snapped out of his trance and grabbed Moka.

After taking her to the roof he gave her a serious look. ''Moka. We need to talk.''

She began to almost sob, ''Whats wrong Tsukune?''

''Here lately I haven't been able to spend any alone time with you and I'm tired of it... I thought maybe we could do something... If you want to..'' He replied.

She blushed, ''What do you want to do?''

He took a deep breath to prepare for his question. ''Do you... Want to skip school to spend the day with me sometime?'' He closed his eyes and bowed in fear.

She blushed and a small smile broke loose. ''Th-that would be amazing. But wouldn't we get in trouble?''

''Don't worry, we could go to the human world. Its only for a day. Please? Will you spend the day with me?'' He put his hands on her shoulders.

She looked up at him with large, sweet and watery eyes. ''T-Tsukune... I've never been on a date before... Yes.. I would love to spend the day with you.'' She smiled.

He chuckled, ''I guess it sorta is a date, isn't it?'' They stepped closer to each other, both with their hearts pounding.

''Tsukune..''

''Moka...''

She smelled a powerful aura of happiness from the blood near his neck. She approached it panting, she knew she wanted to take a sip of his delicious blood.

Suddenly a washtub slammed against the top of her head, knocking her to the ground. Yukari jumped out from behind her, ''I saw you about to bite my Tsukune again! You need to control yourself!''

''I think he's starting to like it! He dragged her up here just so she could do it!'' Kurumu announced.

''Its understandable. I would love it if he bit me like that..'' Mizore quietly stated, peeking around the corner.

Tsukune knelt down to Moka, ''Are you alright?''

She opened her evil eyes and a sharp smile grew across her face, ''Lets go tomorrow..'' She said in a demonic voice.

He gulped, ''E-eeh. Ok..''

The rest of the day went by faster with the thought of a day off filled with love and happiness fluttered in the two's mind. The others wondered why they looked so happy but had no idea what was going to happen the next day. They were to secretly meet at the bus stop early the next day when the bus came. The only problem they thought they might have is about the explanation they would give to the bus driver.

The next morning was cool and crisp as Tsukune walked to the bus stop. He proudly wore his out of school clothes as he approached the scarecrow. Thoughts of all the wonderful things he was going to do with Moka swam through his head. He planned to take her around town to all the attractions. The more he thought about it, the more it did seem like a date. He suddenly became a little nervous.

He turned around and became light headed. Moka was walking towards him in a light pink and white dress that made her eyes and hair explode with intensity. Also, her dangling rosary on her chest looked beautiful with the outfit.

He was speechless and just stared when she greeted him.

''Tsukune.. Please don't stare..You're embarrassing me..'' She blushed and looked away.

He snapped out of it, ''I'm sorry Moka. Its just that I've never seen you out of school uniform..''

She smiled, ''I'm glad you like it Tsukune. I like your outfit too.''

He felt awkward, his were like rags compared to her's. After he thanked her, the bus came rolling out of the dark tunnel. The driver stopped and opened the door,

''What are you two doing? There is class today, right?'' He asked, removing the cigar from his mouth.

Tsukune scratched his chin, thinking of some kind of excuse that sounds legit. He began to stutter and think when Moka suddenly said, ''We're skipping class today to go on a date.'' She smiled.

The driver chuckled, ''Aha, and here I was, thinking you two were up to no good. Get in, you can have your sweet little date, but don't make this a habit though.'' He closed the door as they stepped inside.

The two sat near the back together and headed off. They entered the colorful tunnel that began to transport them to the human world and Tsukune looked over at Moka. She had a cute smile and red cheeks that shown that she was happy to be with him.

She noticed him looking and leaned over on him, her arm traveled around his back and squeezed at his side. His heart started to race and as he looked down at her, he noticed her perfect cleavage under the rosary.

Suddenly he realized that already they had spent more time alone together than usual. No one interfering, no wash tubs, no gloating succubus, no peeking stalker. It was as if he was expecting an interference or a scolding from one of the other girls. He suddenly cringed in terror, Moka looked over at him.

''Whats the matter? Is something wrong?'' She leaned closer to him to inspect him.

'She's getting closer! Kurumu would definitely be upset if she saw Moka's breasts this close to me instead of her's! If she goes for my neck then Yukari would hit her or me in the head again! And what if... Mizore is actually watching right now...' He said in his head, he slowly turned around and looked at the empty bus seats. A drop of sweat traveled down his eyebrow.

''Tsukune? Answer me please!'' Moka pleaded.

He snapped out of his scary thoughts and illusions, ''Wh-wha?''

She gripped his hands and moved closer, staring into his eyes. ''Why are you acting so strange? Please be honest. You're being troubled by something..''

He gulped. ''Well... I've never been able to be completely alone with you. Someone always interferes and ruins the moment. I'm just paranoid that something might destroy this perfect moment...I'm already enjoying being just with you...''

Her face immediately glistened like 1000 suns. She reached over and squeezed his torso with enormous strength. ''I feel the same way Tsukune! This is just so amazing!'' She was about to shed tears of happiness until Tsukune started to attempt to speak.

''M...Mo..Moka... ...this hurts... '' he quietly exhaled.

She quickly released him to breath, ''I'm so sorry! I'm just so happy!''

He glanced over and grinned, ''It's ok. So am I. This is going to be one of the funnest days of my life.''

Her eyes happily shined at him and her pink hair blew slightly over her shoulder. All of her face lit up all of a sudden when the sunshine of the human world shined into the bus. They exited the tunnel and were turning on a busy street.

The creepy bus driver turned to them, ''So where and how long exactly is this date supposed to be?''

''You can just drop us off near all those shops over there. We're just going to do a bunch of things today. I suppose you can come back to pick us up here a little bit before the school day is over. '' Tsukune quickly replied.

''Simple enough.'' the driver responded.

As the bus slowed to a stop on the side of the street, the two walked down the narrow isle and prepared to step off. The door opened and the driver spoke once again.

''You remind me of myself when I was your age. Always chasing after girls, and not caring about lacking in your schoolwork!''

Tsukune felt a little awkward by hearing that, but it still relieved him that they hadn't been in any trouble for skipping. Moka turned to thank him again and they stepped down to the sidewalk. He looked at them through the window with his little eerie eyes and gave them a final grin before driving off.

When the bus was gone and out of sight, Tsukune took a deep breath and looked at Moka nervously.

'This is what I've been waiting for. We really are alone together...' He ran through his mind multiple times. He was speechless as he looked at Moka with an edgy feeling in his gut so strong that he could almost puke.

''Well what do you wanna do first?'' She happily questioned, glancing over at him.

He looked away quickly towards all the shops on the side of the street, and began to stutter.

''W-well, we have all day, what do you wanna do?''

Her face started to flush as she slowly reached her arm up and wrapped two fingers around his thumb very gently. ''I-I don't mind where, as long as I'm with you. Tsukune.''

He froze, from hearing that, he had no idea how to react because it suddenly made him so happy. He turned to her, ''Moka... D-do you really mean that?''

She squeezed his thumb tighter, ''Of course. My chest feels like its going to explode, just from standing here alone with you.''

Tsukune chuckled, ''I feel the same way, though it's so different being completely alone with you. I feel like one of the girls are about to tackle me and tell you to leave me alone. I just can't get through my mind that it really is just you and me. It... It.. It feels so nice.''

Moka's felt her body get warmer and she took a step closer to him so that she could look straight into his glistening eyes. ''Tsu..ku..ne..'' She slowly exhaled, leaning close to him.

He could feel his entire body start to feel the intense throb of his quickening heart. Her face was getting so close to his that he prepared for something that he always wanted to do.

His eyes closed slowly and he puckered his lips slightly. The wonderful smell of her couldn't be any closer. He recognized it as the smell of her long pink hair and when he opened his eyes, that's all he saw because she dove downwards to his neck and her hair swished upward.

Thats when he felt her tiny keen teeth dig into his neck, sending an exhilarating sensation through his body. As she sipped his blood, his body froze and his mouth gaped open. Though it was definitely not his first time being bitten by her, that time felt more different than all the others drastically. Usually he would feel weakened or as if he were going to pass out, but that time he felt his chest tighten and his limbs feel a burning sensation.

She gasped and released herself quickly. ''S-sorry Tsukune! I sucked too much again. I-I-it's just that you're heart rate was so fast and the smell just... Wait, are you alright?''

His mouth was still completely open and he stared with empty eyes. He suddenly began to blink and looked down at her. ''Moka.. What exactly did you do? You're bite.. It made me feel different...''

She blushed and tugged on the bottom of her skirt innocently, ''Well.. I guess it's because I got so excited... Sorry, you just smelled so nice and this whole day so far has made my heart feel so warm.''

He chuckled, ''It's ok. It just felt so different. It actually felt really good. And lets go, the day is just gunna get better!''

She grew a giant smile wrapped herself around his arm as they began down the street towards all the stores. They still couldn't believe that they were completely alone, the idea of it seemed impossible.

Meanwhile, back at Yokai Academy...

Mrs. Nekonome grunted as she glanced down at her roster and looked around the room. She pouted and her tail whipped behind her in a frustrated manner.

''Hmmm. Mr. Aono and Mrs. Akashiya are both absent today... That's a little strange. Say, has anyone seen those two?'' She turned to the corner of the room where their friends sat.

Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari all shot upward from their seats with blank expressions on their faces. All in unison they said ''They...They wouldn't...''

Back in the human world...

''So, from what all you see on this block, any that you want to visit first?'' Tsukune questioned with a smile.

''Hmm. Well most of the stored are closed because of how early it is. Oh I know! We could go get some breakfast, even though I already had so much of you for my breakfast.'' Moka replied happily.

''That sounds good to me. I'm starving! You did drink more than usual a little bit ago.'' He grinned.

She blushed in embarrassment and lead him, while still clenching on to him, to the first restaurant they saw. It was nearly empty inside but that was expected since it was early and it was a school day.

After sitting down at a table in the corner, a waiter greeted them but immediately acted suspicious. He stared at each of them and scratched his chin.

''Hmm.. Shouldn't you two be in school at this hour?''

Tsukune froze, 'Oh crap! I forgot about the possibility of that happening!'

Moka started to fume and her normal sweet voice suddenly rose into a devilish tone. ''Isn't it obvious that we don't go to school in this town! We are both home-schooled out of town and are visiting relatives! Not to mention that our family has so much power that one phone call could erase this joint from existence!''

Tsukune was just as dumbfounded as the waiter and just stared at her with complete shock. The waiter put out his hands and tears shot from his eyes.

''I apologize ma'am! P-p-please let me take your order!''

She crossed her arms and smirked at him, ''I suppose. But I won't be eating, you have obliterated my appetite. What will you have Tsukune?'' She glanced over at him with narrow serious eyes but reassured him with a wink.

''U..Umm. I'll just have miso soup and tamagoyaki'' (Japanese omelet roll) Tsukune ordered in a low voice.

''Coming right up sir!'' The waiter jotted it down quickly and dashed to the to the kitchen of the restaurant.

That's when Tsukune slowly turned to Moka and gulped. She leaned over the table and gripped his shoulders with a playful smile.

''Was that good enough Tsukune?''

He took a deep breath grinned back, ''Too good, I think.''

Once his food was brought out, he ate while Moka happily watched and they enjoyed to torment the poor waiter even more. They made sure to leave him a better tip on their way out.

''Well, some stores and stuff should be open by now!'' Moka exclaimed, dragging him into every store on that block.

The first was a clothing store that sold only woman's clothing. Tsukune didn't have much to do except for complimenting on every beautiful outfit that Moka tried on. Most of them showed more skin than usual and his face would always blush.

The next was a fairly large arcade that they both had a blast at. They enjoyed taking many pictures with each other at a photo booth and Tsukune won her a stuffed bat from a crane machine that she adored as soon as he got it.

The next was a kind of gothic store sold mostly weird things and some vampire items that offended Moka so they quickly left.

After leaving that street with stores they decided to take a break at a nearby park. They sat at a park bench and both slightly panted.

''That was a lot of fun! I've never done all those things with anyone before! And this bat you won me is just adorable! I'll never forget any of this...'' Moka said with her normal sweet lovable voice. She leaned up against Tsukune and held him tightly.

He looked down and caressed her bright hair, ''I've have a lot of fun too. I knew that you would like that stuffed animal. I just wish that this fun would last so much longer. It's already about noon.''

Moka frowned and held him even tighter, ''I wish it would never end. If only we had quality time like this at school.''

''Well, you can't hate the other girls. They're awesome friends and they just love me I guess.'' Tsukune glanced up to admire the clear blue sky.

''I know... But me.. me too... I-I lo...'' She began in an almost whispering tone but stopped.

''Did you say something?'' Tsukune looked down at her.

''U-um. No...''

''Well, let's get going. This park seems to have a really pretty sidewalk near a lake over there. Let's go walk down it and see what we can find to do on the other side of the park.'' He smiled.

They stood up and began to walk beside the lake. Moka put Tsukune in between her and the water that made her cringe. He had forgotten about her vampire traits.

She had her arm wrapped around his at first but then she let go and stuttered out a question.

''D-do you w-wanna hold hands?'' She looked down and pressed her fingers together.

He blushed and his eyes wandered up and down her body. 'Why am I getting so excited just over holding hands? She clutches to me all the time! I guess hand holding is more lovey dovey... But I want to so bad..'

''I've been meaning to ask the same thing..'' He answered, lifting his hand to her.

She showed a great smile and grabbed on as they continued through the park. Both of their chests beat like drums the entire time and they both felt the sensation of something wiggling around in their hearts.

Once they left the park, they noticed that there weren't as many stores or things on the other side. Just a plaza with a decent sized cafe.

''I'm kind of hungry now. Want to get some lunch at that cafe?'' Tsukune asked, pointing over to it. Moka nodded and they headed inside. But they both received a quick surprise...

''Welcome, master.'' A young girl greeted, wearing a black and white maid costume.

Tsukune turned quickly, ''S-s-s-sorry Moka! I didn't realize that it was a maid cafe! Lets go...''

She tugged his hand, ''No its ok. I think it might be kind of fun!'' She smiled at the girl that greeted them and picked out a seat. The cafe was more crowded than the restaurant that they chose for breakfast and low toned chatter sounded the large building.

Tsukune checked out the menu and sighed, ''I'm not really that hungry so I guess I'll just get some ramen maybe...'' He glanced up at Moka who had a strange expression on her face.

''What is it?'' He asked.

''I'm sad that you're not on the menu, if you were, then I know exactly what I would want.'' She gave him a lewd grin.

He quickly thought of a dirty response, ''I don't have to be. You don't have to order me, I'll be your meal anytime you want..''

She slightly bit her bottom lip and looked away because her heart began to beat so much faster. She was a little surprised by a voice behind her.

''Ok, are you two ready to-...''

Tsukune and Moka both turned to whoever had started their sentence. They gasped and froze speechlessly.

''Ruby?!'' They both shouted.

They turned to see a very familiar face, Ruby stood there in the maid attire like all the other waitresses and she began to blush from embarrassment.

''Wh-what are you two doing here? There's school today!'' Ruby demanded.

''More importantly, what are you doing here?'' Moka answered.

Ruby lifted her hands to her blushing face, ''Well you see...It's a long sto-''

Tsukune interrupted her suddenly and said, ''I don't really care why you're here but can you please just promise us that you won't tell anyone at Yokai?''

She nodded, ''No one will hear of this, a witch's promise!'' She put lifted her hand to the air.

Tsukune and Moka ended up not even eating at the cafe and left awkwardly. That's when they suddenly realized they didn't have much else to do..

''Well...It's gotten pretty late and school will be letting out in a couple of hours. Can you think of anything else that you want to do?'' Tsukune asked.

Moka started to blush more than she had the entire day and she raised her tone when she answered, ''Y-yes! There's been something that I've wanted to do for a while now! C-come here!'' She gripped his arm and pulled him into an alley way behind the cafe.

''What's the matter Moka?''

''W-well...It's just that my chest just started to hurt so bad because I know that we don't have much alone time left and I want to take care of something right now...'' She said slowly, then grabbing his hand once again.

Except that time she directed it to her breast and forced him to start fondling on the outside of the dress.

''Wh-wh-why are you doing that?'' his eyes widened and he blushed even more.

''What I mean is, that before we go back to Yokai... I want to become one with you...I hope you understand me now.. We probably won't ever get a chance like this ever again...'' She took his hand and forced it down her dress so that he could then fondle her actual breast. She let out a slight moan.

At first, Tsukune didn't want to because he thought he wasn't close to being ready. But when he felt it, his heart started to pound much harder and he knew what he wanted to do.

He used his other hand to squeeze her other breast and to pull down the top half of the dress to release both of her breasts in the open. They flopped and his face lit up with happiness. He had underestimated their size.

She backed herself up against the wall and allowed him to do as he pleased. He lowered to his knees and as he pinched one nipple, he sucked on the other and made it dripping wet with his saliva.

She put one of her hands on his head to make him lick on it faster and with more force. He glanced up at her and when saliva dripped from his lips she bent down and licked the inside of his mouth. It was their first kiss and a crazy way to start as they continued with their tongues twisting around and sucking on each other.

Their bodies had been standing against each other during that and Moka felt something poking at her waist. She glanced down to see Tsukune's pants with an extra fold in the front.

She quickly lowered to her knees and looked up at him with an innocent expression as she began to unbutton his pants.

He panted heavily and closed his eyes when he knew what was about to happen. He began to think whether he was ready or not and tightly squeezed his own fists.

She was amazed when it stuck out right at her face when the pants slid down. She felt a warm feeling throughout her entire body when she began to please him with her tongue and lips.

He let out a moan and put one of his hands on her shoulder and gripped it hard, he felt as if he were losing his balance as amazing sensations struck him. She released her mouth for a moment and worked it with her hand.

''Is this good enough?'' She asked, letting saliva seep from her lips.

He gave her a slight nod with an amazed expression. He felt like he wasn't going to be able to move at all and that his legs were going to snap in half.

With his other hand he caressed the hair over he ear and said slowly ''Can I make you feel good now?''

She nodded and blushed even more than she already was. Though she found the strength in her to ask for it, she had the courage to do anything with him at that point.

She lied back and spread her legs out, letting the dress fold upwards to show her panties. Though they weren't on long with Tsukune around. He pulled them down far enough so that he could begin pleasing her.

She placed her hand on the back of his head and moaned loudly. Her innocent whimper made Tsukune's skin tingle with pleasure.

After getting tired, he used his fingers until she stopped him, ''Do you... want to really become one now?''

He understood the idea and kept her legs apart with his hands and upon getting to his knees, he began to lose his virginity and take her's as well.

At first, he made slow movements, not really knowing what he was doing, but when that rising feeling took over he sped up and her rosary swung at her chest from the jolting.

He tried to describe it to her as he kept going, ''It-It's so hot inside... I-I just can't explain how it feels...''

She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek, ''I can't describe your's either... I just know that I'm starting to feel like something is about to let loose. What do I do?''

He looked down and realized that he was starting to feel the same sensation and he couldn't stop. His movements were no longer in his control and he was going faster than before.

The rosary bounced even more and while placing one hand on her large breast, with the other he grabbed the rosary to control it's swinging. But when he was getting even closer to the sensation of letting everything go he tugged and it easily broke away from her neck...

Moka looked at him with a worried face and a purple aura shot around them and he felt a strong wind blast by him and when the dust had cleared, he was speechless and had no idea what to do.

Moka lied there with her vampiric silver hair and illuminating red eyes. Sharp fangs peeked from her lips and her larger breasts filled his hand. She glared down at him and he stopped. He began to lose the sensation from before and he started to worry of his own doom.

''I-I'm so sorry! I'll jus—'' he began to apologize.

The true form of Moka interrupted him quickly, ''Well..What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to finish? At least let me finish!''

Tsukune's jaw dropped and he suddenly felt even more excited than before. To think that the other Moka wanted him to do those things too...

He started with his same movements again and didn't hold anything back. The speed increased until Moka started to let out a low moan herself. He thought he must have been doing good to make a vampire moan.

The same sensation from before took over once again and he couldn't even speak correctly as he twitched and yelled one final time.

''M-m-m-mocha!''

She let out a loud moan at the same time did and he noticed the moisture of her so suddenly. He figured that she also finished.

After their actions, tired Tsukune fell to her chest and used her large breasts as pillows as he rested soundly. The real Moka rubbed his neck while they lied there naked just after finishing the first sex that they both had ever had.

Tsukune almost screamed when he lifted his head and quickly looked around. He had forgotten where he was at and panicked.

''It's ok, we're almost there.'' Moka assured him, rubbing his face.

''Weren't we just?'' He asked, in a very confused state.

''Well when I awoken, you were asleep and I guess you took off my rosary. I was able to put your clothes back on was able to get you back to meet the bus driver back at our original spot. We're on the bus now. We're getting to Yokai now.'' She pointed out the window.

Tsukune wiped his eyes and saw them escaping the dark tunnel and arriving at the bus stop near the school. ''So, it wasn't a d-dream?'' he stuttered.

She blushed, ''N-n-no. What you remember is correct. I'm sorry if I was a little pushy or forced you into anything that you didn't want to do.''

He smiled, ''It's ok, I'm so glad that you were my first though...'' She blushed more from hearing that and gave him another hug.

''Alright you two, you can get off now. Oh and there's your friends waiting out there and they don't look too happy.'' The driver stated, turning to them.

They both gulped at what they were both about to face. He was never good at preparing for bad situations and he was about to be in one of the worst.

The bus rolled away as they stepped off and three figured stood there waiting. They each sprinted towards Moka and Tsukune jumped in the way.

''Wait! I can explain!''

Kurumu was the first to reply, ''Explain what? How this tramp kidnapped you?''

''You could've at least taken me with you!'' Yukari screamed.

''I knew that I should've been watching you on your way to school as usual...'' Mizore quietly added.

Moka was about to reply but Tsukune put his head down, ''Is it really so bad? Is it really so bad to want to spend alone time with one of the girls that you love?!''

Moka gasped and felt completely touched, they other girls looked frustrated with him.

''So...I decided that it's time that I spend a little alone time with every girl I love, to be fair! Who's next for a day of fun?'' he looked around at the three who's expressions had all changed from angry to completely surprised. They all leaped at him accepting his request...

To be continued...

* * *

At first I wanted this to be a one-shot but I decided that it would only be fair if I let him spend a day with every girl! It will take a little while for the next chapter so I'll take and read any requests you have! Though I can imagine which will be chosen...It's not that hard to expect, *cough *cough, is it cold in here? Thanks for reading and plz favorite or follow if you're interested in reading more! (and please try to overlook any tiny mistakes or typos that I might of made! I seem to be the worst about missing those small grammatical or spelling errors! I check it twice and still miss them! )


End file.
